


Screw Poetry, It's You I Want

by Hedwig_Dordt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, reference to past allison argent/scott mccall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/pseuds/Hedwig_Dordt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a universe where everyone sees shades of grey untill you meet your soulmate -and not everybody meets their soulmate. Scott and Stiles have always been different, seeing colors for as long as they remember. Then Scott met Allison, and his colors changed. She passed away, and Scott's world turned grey for the first time.</p><p>And then one day, the colors start returning. And hey, has his best friend always looked so... kissable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw Poetry, It's You I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> http://santanaisbitho.tumblr.com/post/86042813100  
> Based on the notion of you only see color after you meet your soulmate. Scott and Stiles have seen color as far back as they remember, because they met when they were four. Scott loses the ability to see color after Allison dies. Gradually, the color seeps back into his world.
> 
> Title from the poem Late Night by Margaret Atwood
> 
> With intense gratitude to Fightyourdragon for beta'ing my stories, and everything else. Remaining faults are mine.
> 
> As per usual: not canon, no money made, just fun.

“I think I saw yellow again this morning,” Scott says on the lunch break. Stiles gapes at him. “In English class. I saw the daffodils outside. They were yellow.” He is peering at Stiles’ plaid, but try as he might, he doesn’t discern anything.  
“That’s good, right?” Stiles asks, a little uncertain.  
“Yeah. It’s nice to have some color back after almost a year. I missed it.”  
“Now you know how everyone else must have felt, though.” Scott knows Stiles always felt a bit awkward about having seen color as long as he could remember, but they used to be together in that.  
“I suppose. Though most people never really knew anything else, you know? No one else missed color, they just had no idea. And I do.”  
“Remember when doctor Gregson tried to prove we were faking it?” Stiles grins at the memory.  
“Mom was so mad at him! He was out of the office for a week,” he answers with a wide grin.  
“I didn’t think he’d ever show his face again.” Stiles muses.  
He changes the subject: “Hey, did you do chemistry homework? Because I’m not too confident about mine.”  
Stiles pulls the binder out of his backpack, and offers it: “There you go.”  
“Thanks, man.”

Over dinner, he tells his mother too. “I think the colors are coming back.”  
“That’s really good to hear, Scott. I’m happy for you. Who’s the lucky girl?”  
He rubs the back of his head. “Yeah, that’s kind of the problem. I think it’s Stiles?”  
“You _think_ it’s Stiles, or you _know_ it’s Stiles and you’re not really ready to deal with that?” his mother asks.  
“The last,’” he sighs.  
“You’ve always been soulmates, you know that.”  
“But it feels different now. The pull is still there, but it’s… different. More intense. I don’t know.”  
“Is it lower?” Melissa suggests with a smile.  
“Mom!”  
“I’m just saying,” she holds her hands up in surrender, “You and Allison were in love before you knew it, and you turned out compatible. I told you, you’d fall in love again. If you were to fall in love with anyone, it might as well be your soulmate and best friend.”  
“It’s terrible to be in love with your best friend!” Scott mutters. “When you mess that up, you mess up two relationships.”  
“The opposite is horrible too, to be married to someone you couldn’t be friends with.”  
“I’m sorry.” He is. He knows his parents weren’t soul mates, but something between them had worked long enough for them to have a child.  
“Do you think I need to be tested or something?” he asks cautiously.  
“For STDs? You used condoms, right? Or did you…?”  
“No,” he interrupts, “I mean, because I have two soulmates instead of one.”  
“I don’t know. Would you like to?”  
“Not really. I’m freaking out enough as it is.”  
His mother reaches over and squeezes his hand. “You’re a wonderful young man with a big heart, and there’s nothing wrong with that.”  
“So what do I do with Stiles?”  
“You’ll figure something out. Talk to him, maybe? When you’re ready, of course. Just,” she takes a deep breath, “just don’t overthink it.”  
“Thanks. I’ll think about it.” He misses how his mother smiles at him because he returns his attention to the peas. _Green. I miss green,_ he thinks to himself.

But on Wednesday, it is not green coming back, it’s pink as the first of the red tones. And pink brings out Stiles’ mouth. _How did I miss those lips_? he thinks to himself. _His mouth was freaking made for kissing!_ Instead he blurts out: “Dude, are you wearing chapstick?”  
Stiles rubs over his mouth and looks at the back of his hand, “No, I’m not.”  
Scott’s face falls. “Oh.”  
“What?”  
“I’d forgotten your mouth looks like that.”  
“Scott, you have seen my mouth since we were in the sandbox together! How can you not know what my mouth looks like?”  
Scott tries to hide his blush by turning away. “I know what it looks like. I forgot about the color. Well not really. Oh, never mind. It’s back. That’s fine.”  
Stiles stares at his mouth and drops his gaze. _Things didn’t used to be like this_ , Scott thinks, _this used to be easier_ .  
“Do you wanna get to class?”  
“Yeah, might as well be on time for a change.”

A week later, they are peering over their English homework in Stiles’ room. Scott looks up: “What did you make of… dude! Your eyes!”  
Stiles looks alarmed: “Not good? Does it look funny? Am I in trouble?”  
“No, man, they’re perfect. Liquid amber. And your hair...”  
Stiles relaxes visibly: “You can see brown again?”  
“Like I’ve never really understood it before.”  
Stiles looks him over: “You are looking better.”  
“I feel better. Different than before, but in a good way” he assents. “It’s good to be back.” _Though I might be developing a completely new set of feelings for my best friend and I have no idea how to talk about it._  
“So... Chaucer?” Stiles asks.  
“Chaucer. Right.” The moment is gone, this is not going to be The Time He Confessed To His Feelings. He figures they should at least do their homework.

”Do you think I should see the school nurse? About seeing colors again?” Scott asks Stiles on Friday before the last period.  
“Are you seeing them wrong?”  
“No, they are right. Or at least as I remember them. Or how I think I remember them.”  
Stiles shrugs, “Then don’t bother. They won’t understand anyway.”  
“No, I suppose not.”  
“Do you want to talk about it? You know, later?”  
“Maybe. Thanks.”  
“No problem. I love you man, I’m just happy you’re happy.” Stiles looks at him with a soft expression and puts an arm around him. Scott decides to roll with it and leans in, enjoying the closeness that is offered.  
“I guess I’m just weirded out by the whole colors coming back thing. I was almost getting used to the greys, you know?”  
“Not really, but yeah, I think I know what you mean.” Stiles makes no move to break up the hug, so Scott stays where he is. “If you wanted to cuddle, all you had to do was ask,” Stiles says jokingly. Scott just settles in. It feels good to be close to Stiles, feeling his warmth through their shirts. He strokes Stiles’ hand without giving it much thought.  
“If you were into guys, who would it be?” he asks Stiles.  
“I don’t know. I’ve never really looked. There was always you.”  
Suddenly it hits him that finding Allison might have hurt Stiles. “Was I a jerk about Allison?”  
“Nah, it’s just. It was weird, you know? It was always you and me against the world, especially after my mom… you know. And then all of a sudden, Allison was there, and she made you happy. So I figured we’d just be friends forever and that would be it. I could live with that. And then she died, and you lost your colors...”  
“And now I’m back with you,” Scott tries, “I mean, if you…”  
The bell for final period tears through the hall. “We’re finishing this conversation later,” Scott promises as he gets up and throws his backpack over his shoulder.  
“Unless Gillian actually kills me.” Stiles nods.

They reconvene outside Beacon Hills High. “Wanna come over to my place?” Scott asks. It’s a superfluous question, they are already walking over to Stiles’ jeep. The drive passes in silence. Back home, Scott pours lemonade as Stiles sits down at the table.  
“  
“Okay, here’s the thing. You know how I said I was different? Compared to before?” Stiles nods, of course remembers. “When I met Allison, colors shifted a bit.” Scott hands Stiles a glass.  
“I remember that, you thought she was some sort of magic.” Stiles says, carefully avoiding the words ‘evil witch’, the words Stiles had suggested to explain what was happening.  
“Part of what changed is how I see you. I feel different about you.” Scott gathers his courage: “I’m attracted to you.”  
Stiles’ eyebrows rise, “Like, attracted-attracted?” Hope flickers in his eyes for a second before he clamps down and closes of again.  
“You’re not a second choice, man.” Scott says, “Never were.”  
“I know, but that doesn’t mean… When you lost your colors, it kinda hurt, you know?”  
“So when you said ‘there’s only ever been you’?”  
“Yeah, I meant that. I figured I’d just be your best friend for the rest of our lives, and nothing more.”  
Those words lift a weight from Scott’s shoulders. Oddly, that gives space for butterflies. “So when you stopped seeing colors, I figured I should accept that,” Stiles continues. “That it was never going to happen. You’re my best friend, Scott, and I wasn’t going to stop being your best friend because you found someone else.”  
“But you’d like there to be… you know? More? Between us?”  
Stiles goes really still: “I’ve thought about it.” Then he adds: “A lot.”  
“Me too. I think I want to. You know. As boyfriends?”  
“Does that mean kissing?” Stiles looks hopeful, “Because I’m so on board with kissing.”  
Scott gets up from his chair. “It will as far as I’m concerned.” Stiles gets up too. Scott sits on the table, spreading his legs and putting his arms open. Stiles moves over carefully, as if to give Scott a chance to change his mind.  
“Is this happening?” Stiles asks.  
“It will in a moment if you don’t chicken out,” Scott teases.  
Stiles smiles and closes the distance between them. Puts his closed lips on Scott’s but keeps his eyes open as if to see if Scott is still okay with it. Scott kisses him gently, and then not gently at all.


End file.
